Flowery Messages
by See The Light
Summary: Nina keeps finding flowers wherever she goes. Are they random, or is it meant to happen? Fabina, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I think I'd screw it all up if I did.**

* * *

><p>Nina walked to her desk, hanging her bag on her chair and taking her books out of her bag. She was about to put her books on her desk when she stopped.<p>

A pale purple flower lay on her desk, with a small scroll hanging off it. She breathed in the scent of its lovely aroma.

It was an alyssum. She recognized it from her grandmother's garden, back home. They were one of her favorites. She looked at the tag attached to it.

_ALYSSUM__: Worth beyond beauty._

It was written in a fancy hand, resembling the calligraphy the Victorians often used. Fabian walked into the room, sitting down at the usual desk they shared. His eyes widened as he saw the flower on her table.

Nina stared at Fabian. His cheeks were stained with pink, and he hid a secret smile.

Could Fabian be the one who left the flower?

She tucked the flower into her bag, careful to separate it from her books, and smiled softly as she tuned into the lesson.

Nina walked into her and Amber's room, carefully placing the flower in the vase she kept on her shelf. She walked over to her bed, smiling lightly. There were two lilacs on her bed, one on top of the other. A tag that looked like the other was attached. Scanning over the tag, her smile grew wider.

_LILAC__: __Youthful, first love, humility, confidence._

* * *

><p>"Fabian?" Nina hissed, standing next to the attic door. She saw the familiar, tall frame and sighed in relief.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. Mick wouldn't get to sleep," He groaned softly, running his fingers through his hair. Nina looked at his fingers, smooth despite the years of guitar playing, and had the sudden urge to catch them. She shook her head, unlocking the door with the pin she kept in her pocket. They crept up the stairs, used to it from all the nights spent in there. As Nina pressed her necklace on the door, she wondered if he felt the same way she did about him.

"So the next clue must be…" Fabian murmured, holding the worn scroll. Nina stared at him, not hearing the words he was saying.

"Nina!" Fabian stage-whispered, seeming louder in the dark attic. Nina broke out of her reverie, startled.

"Sorry, just lost in thought," She laughed to herself. Fabian's expression softened, and they continued the meeting.

"I've been getting flowers recently," Nina started as they slipped into a comfortable silence. Fabian looked up, eyes brightening.

"What about them?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"They're beautiful. But the person who leaves them never leaves their name," Nina sighed, balancing her chin on her knees. Fabian stared at her, curiosity covering his expression.

"Who do you think they're from?" He asked.

"Someone I like," Nina said, grinning. She stood up, seeing that the meeting was over. He stood up in turn, and they made their way back to their rooms.

"Nina?" Fabian murmured, his smile casual. She looked up. He pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and loving, and she knew that he'd been planning this. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Good night," He breathed, his fingers caressing her pink cheeks. He walked away, going back to his own room. Nina leaned against the door, breathing heavily. She slipped into her room, stoking the petals of the flowers as she passed them. As she fell asleep, she read the tags over and over again, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Nina strolled to the tree that Fabian and her met everyday. She was an hour early, so she climbed the tree, thinking. She looked down.<p>

Fabian walked to the tree, holding a large bouquet of roses. He left them there, beaming, as he walked back to the house. Nina jumped down from the tree, carefully avoiding the roses. She looked at the roses.

There were many different colors, resembling a rainbow in many ways. She looked at the tags, scattered all over the grass.

_ROSE__: Love, passion, perfection._

_ROSE, RED__: Love, passion, respect, courage, I love you, beauty, pure and lovely, prosperity._

_ROSE, SINGLE, FULL BLOOM__: I love you, I still love you, new love._

_ROSE, WHITE__: Innocence, purity, secrecy, I am worthy of you, silence, friendship, truth, virtue, girlhood, humility spiritual love, but of the soul, reverence, charm, happy love and national symbol of England._

_ROSE, PINK__: Happiness, appreciation, admiration, friendship, sympathy._

_ROSE, BURGUNDY__: Beauty within._

_ROSE, LAVENDER__: Love at first sight, enchantment._

She read them all, over and over again. After rummaging through the tags, she saw a new one, white, instead of all the brown ones.

_All of these are true._

_I love you, Nina Martin. _

_~ Fabian Rutter_

She smiled breathlessly, holding the roses to her heart, taking in the breathtaking aroma of all the roses combined together.

She must've sat there for ages, as Fabian walked up to her, grinning. She ran up to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Hey, what's this?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She silenced him by kissing him fiercely, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too," She breathed, running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

><p>The next night, she kept all the tags in her scrapbook, and put all the roses there. She found another rose on her bed.<p>

_ROSE, DARK PINK: THANK YOU._

She read the next tag.

_I love you._

_~ Fabian Rutter_

* * *

><p><strong>I always loved flower meanings, and this happened. The meanings are actually copied and pasted. ^^"<strong>


End file.
